


Leave it all to Chance

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Maybe he just enjoyed the attention, perhaps it was the company, but all Grimsley knew is that he wanted the kahuna, even if Nanu didn't catch on as quick as he'd hope.
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley/Kuchinashi | Nanu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Leave it all to Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiso_and_squodward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiso_and_squodward/gifts).



> For my shortcake wife just cause I wanted to write a surprise gift fic aha, I love this ship so much but I love her more so it's a win-win, glad she's very into the ship with me now as well ^^

There was nothing like losing a battle to make Grimsley feel as if he gambled away everything he could possibly have to offer. There wasn’t much to him or his name anymore, still part of Unova’s Elite Four despite enduring one too many losses. Well, a loss is a loss, there wasn’t much he could do about it other than leave each battle to chance.    
  
Sure, he wasn’t going to throw himself a pity party over it, why should he? There was still plenty Pasio had to offer and now that he was back on Nanu’s team the odd’s were in his favor. With so many eccentric trainers on the island he was free to take as many chances battling or toying with them as he could, not a care in the world with what the outcome would be.    
  
Yet, it was always Nanu he found himself coming back to. Whether he just won a hefty sum of money or didn’t have a dime to spare, the old man’s company was priceless. Even Nanu didn’t understand why he kept coming back, Arceus couldn’t he see  _ why  _ he did? Or was that vision of his getting worse with age?    
  
Gambling may be how he lived his life, but even now as he shared a bench with Nanu, enjoying the gentle breeze Pasio tended to always have he didn’t mind the tranquility of it. So domestic compared to how his life normally went, he watched as Acerola began to trail after Phoebe, like a moth to a flame all specialist types tended to flock around each other, bonding over their fondness of the types they latched themselves to.   
  
Another thing he had in common with the fellow dark type trainer next to him.   
  
“You’re awfully chipper for someone who just lost,” Nanu comments, always observant though not surprising to Grimsley considering he used to be a detective. Which, really, was funny to him considering the kahuna still couldn’t seem to catch a clue. “Hope you didn’t hang out just to beg me for money.”   
  
“Money is the last thing I’d beg for,” Grimsley laughs, a brow raised and an elbow resting on the back of the bench. It’s cute how suspicious he could be while keeping up the facade that he’s just some laid back old man when there was so much more to him. There’s a lot of which Grimsley would  _ love  _ to know about him. “Besides, it’s not like you’d tell me to get lost no matter the reason as to why I’m here.”    
  
“You wouldn’t leave even if I did,” As casual as ever with a smile he failed to hide in time, Grimsley was finding himself growing addicted to more than just Nanu’s company. He can feel those red piercing eyes on him again, a small smirk tugging on his lips before he realizes it and he matches Nanu’s gaze with his own. “So what gives? Get tired of hanging out with the other Elite Four?”    
  
Grimsley shrugs. “They’re an interesting bunch,” Since Karen was another dark type trainer she fit right in with him, though battling tended to be more on her mind and with Will he wasn’t one for looking into the future when he just lived in the moment. The life of being a gambler had its ups and downs, but right now he wanted to lay down all the cards he had on the table. “Not as interesting as you though.”    
  
“Well now I know you’re full of it,” Was that a sneer he heard? He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or question how low the kahuna’s self esteem is. “What a hassle you are.”    
  
“You love it,” Grimsley tests the waters, a casual wink thrown Nanu’s way that only gets him an eyebrow raise in response.  _ Better than nothing.  _ “You know, Ace really enjoys my company too, she tells me a lot of interesting things about yourself. Started calling me uncle too, isn’t that cute?”    
  
_ “Uncle Nanu has been through a lot, and he may not be the best at expressing himself, but he really enjoys being with you! I’ve never seen him so happy before, uncle Grimsley!”  _

After their little heart to heart his own heart _may_ have swelled by the observation from the young trial captain. If he were being honest he couldn't really tell when Nanu wasn't in a mood that well, _wasn’t_ nonchalant. But it’s the small little smirks he gives, the way his eyes light up (even if it’s a tiny bit), and his recently relaxed body language that Grimsley begins to notice. 

Things that tend to happen often when  _ he’s  _ around. How flattering.

“Can’t imagine she has much to say on the subject,” Despite himself Nanu gives him a look, a hint of curiosity on that hardened face. With an amused smirk of his own Nanu turns to him, finally letting his guard down. “Didn’t think you were much for idle gossip.”

“I’m usually not,” Grinsley says in the most innocent tone he can muster. Gossip wasn’t his thing, only if it involved the latest hottest gambling spots then he might be interested. “Only when it comes to you.”  
  
_ “Grimsley,”  _ Nanu’s tone is stern, eyes narrowing in only a way Grimsley would describe as a thrill from the rush he gets out of such a delicious reaction. Only a glower from Nanu could be oh so attractive to him. “What’re you playing at?”

“Oh come on now Nanu, I’ve laid down all my cards. I never would’ve thought that a former detective could be so  _ dense,”  _ With an over the top sigh and a hand on his heart, Grimsley can’t even play the part of disappointed. Part of him was, but the adrenaline he always got from gambling coursed through his veins. “Tell me if I’m pushing my luck.”

Slim fingers gently wrapped themselves around the string of Nanu’s necklace, hovering right above his glimmering darkinium z crystal and gave a single tug. Nanu’s eyes widened briefly with surprise, flickering between the lazy smirk on Grimsley’s lips and the gleam in his bright blue eyes. Head tilted slightly, he found himself at the perfect angle, lips brushing against Nanu’s, a breathless laugh coming out in a huff from his lips. So close, very tempting, but.. He decided to pull back, leaving Nanu hanging on the linger of the ghost of his lips.

Well, he wasn’t one to force himself on others after all. Especially someone who managed to win his heart without even trying. 

“Damn tease.” Nanu’s voice is gruff, and before Grimsley realizes what’s happening he’s being yanked forward by the scarf, no longer leaning away and his lips crashing against Nanu’s. It barely takes him a second to collect himself, laughter bubbling from his throat, eyes fluttering shut and his usual smirk for once turned into a gentle smile. 

Well now, he wasn’t expecting this sort of rash reaction, not that he was complaining. Guess all the kahuna needed was a little push in the right direction. Or maybe it was the wrong direction considering he liked to think of himself as the best-worst type of person there was. 

Guess it didn’t really matter when a kind hearted cop could like a guy like him _.  _ Not to mention his pure hearted niece. 

Lips move slowly against him, though unfortunately don’t go as far as Grimsley would have liked, even at the small invitation of slightly parted lips he gave to Nanu. Oh well, maybe he’d flip a coin to see if they’d kiss again later. There’s a nice flush on Nanu’s cheeks, a frown etched on his face despite how rapidly his heart beats from under the hand Grimsley rested against his chest.

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Oh was that all? How cute of him to zero in on that of all things. They had all the time in the world to talk it out, and knowing Nanu the topic would sure enough come up soon.

“Thought you’d take a hint,” An honest, casual answer that follows up with a quiet laugh of disbelief. Maybe Nanu had a hunch, not really one to act on his own emotions, only when he needed to— like now for instance. “Did you really expect me to be straightforward? Oh Nanu, where’s the fun in that?”

A roll of the eyes with an unreadable expression, Grimsley had a feeling Nanu wouldn’t be too annoyed at him over his subtle flirting. With the gentle tug of his scarf there was no doubt in mind this was the best chance he ever took.

The odds certainly were in his favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this turned out okay/not ooc since flirty Grimsley has been on the mind a lot and this was the outcome fhdjfh 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
